


An Angel's Guardian Angel

by Lady In A Tux (CollateralDamage666)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny totally ships them, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Purgatory, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/Lady%20In%20A%20Tux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Purgatory, they grew closer to one another, finding comfort in each other's presence, but they never took the final step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt I got from an anon on Tumblr.  
> "Fic request: How Cas and Dean admitted they were in love and got together. And stuff. Sorry for bad prompt."  
> I don't know what happened. It just kinda ran away from me.

Dean had lost count of how many days, weeks, possibly months he had spent in Purgatory.  He had traveled through the never ending forest, wondering if he was possibly going in circles, utterly hopeless as he moved, ate, slept, only giving his body the basic treatment it needed.  And he prayed.  He prayed every night, hoping Castiel would hear him, but the angel never answered him, never showed himself and Dean began to lose hope, his steps faltering.  Maybe he was dead, that was why he hadn’t answered Dean’s call.  Or maybe he really wasn’t better, couldn’t be trusted.  Dean didn’t know what to think, all he knew was that Cas was not at his side.

And then along came Benny, with his Southern accent and predator smile, clothes splattered with dry blood, and he offered a way out.  Dean didn’t trust him at first, but he wasn’t about to immediately question having an ally in this new form of Hell.  So he accepted Benny’s help on one condition, he would help him find Castiel and, in return, he would get the vampire back on solid ground.  He could see the doubt in Benny’s eyes, his inner struggle on whether he should stick with the human or just leave.  In the end, his selfish desires to get out of Purgatory won over and he followed Dean obediently, watching as Dean slashed and cut his way, interrogating every monster that had the misfortune of crossing him.  Finally, they found him.

He was down by the riverside, crouched next to the water.  Dean supposed he should have thought of this area before.  Water always seemed to have such a big biblical showing; it was only natural Castiel would choose to stay by something so engrained into him as being good.  He was just glad to see him in one piece, though he looked a little worse for wear, his trench coat covered in dirt and blood.  So when he greeted the lost angel, he made himself look past the emotions that flickered though his eyes.  First shock, then relief, fear, then nothing as Dean drew him into a hug that Castiel did not even move to return and so Dean withdrew.

Leviathans.  Again, Dean figured he should have known.  They ganked their leader and now all the Leviathans are back in Purgatory as if it’s Prom night, ready to strike at anything that said something bad about them.  Dean knew he could have helped Castiel, stood his own against them, but he could tell from Castiel’s wide, stricken eyes as he talked about them, that the angel thought otherwise.  He couldn’t find it within himself to be angry at him.  He had done what he thought was the right thing to do.  Sure, he had tried that in the past and the world had gone to hell because of it, but he was always there in the end to help them and that was all that mattered.  That Castiel was there.

“I don’t think it will work for me.  I’m not… human.”

Dean stopped walking to turn and look at Castiel, who was drifting near the back of their trio.  He couldn’t seem to meet Dean’s eyes at the moment and Dean turned fully, walking back toward the angel.  He heard Benny groan at the pause in walking and continued on, grumbling about how the two of them should just get on with it already.

“It’s going to work, Cas, so stop saying otherwise.”

“But Dean-“

“What did I just say?”

“You said not to say that it wasn’t going to work for me, but it’s really not going to-“

“Just shut it, Cas.  It’s going to work.  I know it.”

Castiel still doesn’t look convinced, but at least he was meeting Dean’s eyes now.  Dean clapped a hand down on his shoulder and the angel jumped, questioning him with a tilt of his head.  Dean just sent him a small smile, and squeezed, trying to give the lost angel some reassurance.  It seemed to work, as Cas manages to send back a tiny smile of his own.  Dean runs a finger down Castiel’s jawline.

“The first thing you’re doing when you’re getting back is shaving off this peach fuzz.”

“I can agree to that term.”

* * *

At nights, Castiel usually stayed on guard duty, since he didn’t need to sleep and could sense the creatures before they were close enough.  Dean argued that he should at least try to get some rest, but the angel would just argue back, saying sitting was enough rest for him.  But he will looked weary and broken during the day, like a man who had lost everything.  Or was about to.  Benny was asleep, but Dean found he couldn’t find peace in the night, his eyes closed, but his mind still active.  He heard Castiel shuffle where he was sitting and Dean peeked to look at him.  He was looking up at the stars, his brow knit together in complete anguish, and his hands open on his knees, palms upward.  He looked nothing like the strong angel Dean knew.

He groaned and sat up and immediately Cas’s eyes were on him, tracking his movements.  Dean rose with a stretch, throwing his arms up over his head.  He sauntered over to Cas and the man had to crane his head back in order to keep his eyes on Dean.  They stared at each other for a while, their gazes never straying.  Slowly Dean started shaking his head, chuckling under his breath.

“Didn’t I tell you about this the last time you stared at me like this?”

Castiel frowned, “No, I do not recall such a conversation.”

“The last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid.”

Castiel’s gaze swiveled down, staring back out into the forest and Dean let out a huff of laughter, sitting down next to the angel.  He could feel the other man casting him quick glances out of the corner of his eye.  His hands were off his knees now, pressed into the ground, fingernails digging down into the dirt.  Dean placed his hand next to Castiel’s.  Maybe it was on purpose, maybe it wasn’t.  Not that he was about to go around telling people he put his hand there on purpose.

“I’m glad I found you.”

“As am I.  I’m sorry I… ran away.”

Dean sighed, having nothing to say in reply to that and leaned to the side, resting his head on the angel’s shoulder.

“Dean?  What are you-“

“Your bony shoulder is more comfortable than the ground.  Take it as a compliment and let me sleep.”

Castiel said nothing more.

* * *

The Leviathans were coming closer, Castiel warned them, and the way he scuffed his feet on the ground told Dean he wanted to run again, keep him their target.  So he reached out and grabbed the angel by the wrist and didn’t let go until Castiel stood firm again.  That night, Castiel stayed up for watch duty as usual, and Dean stayed up for Cas watching duty.  He wasn’t getting any sleep and he was exhausted, but he found some amusement in the way Castiel squirmed under his constant gaze.  Dean smirked and moved closer until they were side by side, shoulders touching.  Castiel would shoot him an odd glance now and again, but didn’t say anything against it, not even when Dean’s hand overlapped his, fingers sliding between his own perfectly.  Castiel even tightened his fingers around Dean’s, gripping to him.

“I’m not going to leave,” Cas finally said.

“Good.”

* * *

And then Castiel was gone again, stuck on the other side of that gate while Dean could do nothing but wait on the other side, hoping that the angel would be able to find some way out, back to earth.  It was all his fault and he blamed himself every minute of everyday.  Benny was still with him, but it wasn’t the same and they went separate ways once the vampire had his body back top side.  They kept in touch, Dean kept an eye on the bloodsucker, even helped his sorry ass once.  Sam didn’t approve of their relationship, but Dean hadn’t approved of his relationship with Ruby.  It was all on the neutral scale right now, but he could tell Sam was just waiting for something to tip it to his favor.  Dean personally didn’t think that was possible, since Benny hadn’t done anything as bad as releasing Lucifer from his cage, but he kept his thoughts to himself and kept moving forward, though he always focused on Purgatory and the angel still trapped in the forest.

“Hello, Dean.”

He stopped, staring at the angel in front of him, face still covered in that scraggly beard of his.  He was at a loss of words, he really was, and his mind was racing a mile a minute.  Cas was back, safe and sound, trench coat and all.  He was decidedly happier when the beard was gotten rid of and his clothes cleaned.  His tie was on backwards, but the angel looked so happy at his handiwork that Dean didn’t have the heart to point it out.  It was kind of endearing, really, knowing that the angel had watched him fix his tie on multiple occasions and had decided to try his hand on tying it this time around.  He just needed a bit more practice, is all.

They seemed to fall back into their old relationship, the one they had before Purgatory.  Sure, they touched each other, but it was only friendly gestures, nothing as far as holding hands again, but at least Castiel was sticking with them.  Apparently he wanted to be a hunter now and just the thought brought a smile to Dean’s face, a chuckle in his throat.  He remembered the smile Cas had sent him when he said it, so full of pride at the prospect of becoming a hunter, just like them.  Sure, he wasn’t the best at it and he would sniff dead bodies and talk to cats, but it was just like the tie.  He just needed more practice.  But when Castiel had admitted that he wanted to die, Dean had wanted to pull the man flush to his chest and never let him go.

So when Sam was off having some relationship crisis thanks to the text Dean sent to him to keep him from Benny, Dean found himself alone.  Cas still hadn’t returned from his stay with Fred for the time being.  So he did what he usually did, drank beer, ate pie, and watched horrible soap operas.  He supposed he could search the newspaper and web for any potential hunts, but this TV show was just so gripping.  One of them had just revealed they were pregnant and the child was that of someone else’s.  They had been having an affair with their neighbor’s daughter’s piano teacher.  Dean clicked his tongue and shook his head.  And that was why you should always use condoms.

The knock on the door caught him completely off guard and he reached for his gun, slipping it into the waistband of his jeans.  Turns out he hadn’t needed to worry.  Castiel was back, tie still crooked, but fear in his eyes that hadn’t been there before.  Dean had only seen the angel scared a few times before, and those were usually during dire times and involved some form of angel.  He pulled him inside and shut the door, casting a glance out through the window to make sure no one was outside.

“Cas, what’s wrong?  Is it the angels again?”

“I don’t know,” came the shaky reply.

“You don’t know?  Is it something new?”

“No, I… I don’t know,” Castiel bowed his head, hands twisting into his hair, “I can’t remember.”

“Hey, hey, come on.  It’s okay.  Come sit down.”

Castiel took the offered hand and let Dean lead him to one of the beds, sitting down in it gently.  Dean pressed up to his side, the hands still together, fingers finding each other and weaving, and suddenly they were back in Purgatory with their small gestures and shy touches.  Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, face pressed up against his neck as he turned to face Dean’s side.  His other hand weaved its way into Dean’s hair while Dean’s caressed the small of his back, pulling him closer.

“I’m scared, I know that much, but I don’t know what of.  I’m scared, but I don't know what I’m supposed to be scared of.  It feels like part of me is missing and I don’t like it.”

“It’s okay,” Dean could only repeat himself, moving his thumb in comforting circles over Castiel’s hand clutched in his.  The angel moved back to look up at him, eyes seeking his own.  Dean allowed a hesitant smile to pull at his lips.  He untangled their hands in favor of running it though Cas’s hair and he felt the man relax under his touch, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before opening again, his gaze harder this time, unwavering.

And then came the kiss.  Lips crashing into each other, oversaturated with need and feeling, years in the making.  Their hands clutched at each other, breath coming hard between them as their lips moved against the other’s.  Dean whispered words of comfort – _it’s okay, I’ve got you, I’m never letting you go –_ between moans and bites, sucking Castiel’s lower lip into his mouth to run the tip of his tongue over it.  The angel was shyer, not sure what to do, letting Dean lead the kiss. 

“I love you,” the words came out more like a moan, but Castiel heard them and understood them, pressing up harder against the human as they both tumbled back into the bed, legs tangled.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so pardon the errors.


End file.
